Fanboy/Gallery/Season 1 segments 1-13
'Wizboy' F&C wave their hands for a question.JPG F&C first appearance.JPG|Fanboy and Chum Chum, as seen for the first time Wehaveaquestion.jpg Juiceboxquestion.jpg Awestruck at the new student 1.JPG|Fanboy is awestruck at Kyle's enterance. Awestruck at the new student 2.jpg Awestruck at the new student 3.JPG F&C applaud for Kyle.JPG|He and Chum Chum are the only ones who liked it. Pointing out an empty seat.JPG Showing Hank the empty seat.JPG|Put him next to us! F&C dreamy expression.JPG Watching Chuggy chase his pencil.JPG Kyle about to sit down.JPG Kyle lifting his cape up s1e1a.JPG|"Front row, center." Kyle sits down with F&C in the background.JPG FanboyDeskScoot.JPG|I scoot toward you... ChumChumDeskScoot.JPG|...then I do. Unamused at F&C's desks scooting.JPG Meeting Kyle for the first time.JPG|"So, a wizard, huh?" Firstconversation.jpg|"Are you classically trained, or self-taught?" Well, actually....JPG F&C listen as Kyle tells a backstory.JPG|I'm listening to you. F&C laughing at Kyle - 1.JPG|We don't get it. F&C laughing at Kyle - 2.JPG F&C laughing at Kyle - 3.JPG F&C laughing at Kyle - 4.JPG Fanboy putting his hand on Kyle's back.JPG|"Oh man," We're gonna have so much fun together!.JPG|"We're gonna have so much fun together." Chum Chum and I love to play wizard.JPG|"Chum Chum and I love to play wizard." I'm not sure I made myself clear.JPG|Okay, I'm not sure I made myself clear. I am a real wizard.jpg|I...am a real wizard. We'reRealWizardsToo.JPG|Yeaaaah, we're real wizards, too. Ninja pose 1.JPG|And when we play ninjas... Ninja pose 2.JPG Ninja pose 3.JPG|We are -- Ninja pose 4.jpg|-- real -- We are real ninjas.JPG|-- ninjas. Kyle glare.jpg|No comment WhenWePlaySpacemen.JPG|And when we play spacemen... We are real spacemen.JPG|We are real spacemen! I think we're on the same page here.JPG|I think we're on the same page here. I'mNotSureWeAre.jpg|Umm, I'm not sure we are. You are a play wizard.JPG|Because you are a play wizard. Whereas I am a real wizard.JPG|Whereas I am a real wizard. Are you hearing the difference.JPG|Are you...hearing the difference? I heard the 'play' part.JPG|Okay, I heard the "play" part. I think we're done here.JPG|"I think we're done here." Don't even look at me.jpg|"From this point on, don't even look at me;" Don't talk to me.jpg|"Don't talk to me;" Don't even smell me.JPG|"Don't even smell me." Kyle 'Good day!'.jpg|"Good! Day!" Kyle activates his dome of privacy.jpg Surprised at the dome of privacy.JPG|Fanboy is astonished at the Dome of Privacy Kyle made. CanWePlayWizardsInYourDome.JPG|"Hey, can we play wizards in your dome?" Rolling up the dome window.JPG|Sorry, no room. wizboy comes in.JPG wizboy revealed.JPG|Fanboy as "Wizboy" Wizboy Close Up.jpg|Close to the screen Wizboy and Chum Chum pose left.JPG Wizboy and Chum Chum pose right.JPG Wizboy and Chum Chum pose left again.JPG Chum Chum in Wizboy's cape.JPG Rolled up in Wizboy's cape.JPG Wizboy at Kyle's desk.JPG Chum Chum spins on Kyle's desk.JPG Chum Chum poses on Kyle's desk.JPG I'm making my wizard's enterance!.JPG|"I'm making my wizard's entrance." Do you want a wizard's enterance too.JPG|"You want one too?" I don't need your help!.JPG|I don't need your help. Kyle 'I am a wizard'.JPG|"I am a wizard." WeAllAreWizards.JPG|"Yeah, we all are." I used to be a teapot.JPG|"Well, I used to be a teapot..." CC 'Until the wizard here brought me to life'.JPG|"Until the wizard here brought me to life." Kyle 'He is not...'.JPG|"He is NOT..." HeisNOTawizard.jpg|"...a WIZARD!" Fanboy 'Uh, yeah I am' - s1e1a.JPG|"Uh, yeah, I am." Kyle 'Very well!' - s1e1a.JPG|Very well! Kyle 'If you are a wizard' - s1e1a.JPG|If you are a wizard... why don't you perform some magic.JPG|Why don't you perform some magic? I foresaw that you would ask that.JPG|I foresaw you would ask that... Stand back!.JPG|Stand back! Wizboy about to perform.JPG|Here I go... Wizboy ninja pose - left.jpg|I should pose first. Wizboy with his body upward.JPG Wizboy ninja pose - right.JPG Wizboy with his hands out.JPG Wizboy with his body in.JPG Serious Wizboy.JPG|Chum Chum, NOW! CC about to open WB's left finger.JPG CC opening WB's left finger.JPG CC showing WB's left finger.JPG|Here's your left finger... CC about to open WB's right finger.JPG CC showing WB's right finger.JPG|...and your right. Wizboy showing his fingers.JPG|Notice the fingers. Wizboy staring at his fingers.JPG|Notice... Wizboy about to merge his hands.JPG Wizboy merging his hands.JPG|We merge them, aaaand... Wizboy pointing two fingers.JPG|TA-DAAAAA! Wizzzzzboyyyyy.jpg|"Wizzzzzzboyyyyyy!" You'reTooKind.JPG|Thank you, you're too kind. Fanboy 'I have one final finger allusion'.JPG|I have one final finger illusion I'd like to perform, IF... Fanboy letting Kyle be his volunteer.JPG|...I could have a volunteer to... Fanboy asking Kyle to pull his finger - s1e1a.jpg|...Pull my finger. CC moving upwind.JPG|"Let me just move upwind." Kyle staring at Fanboy's finger.JPG|Just do it. Kyle reaches his hand out - s1e1a.JPG Kyle reaches for Fanboy's finger - s1e1a.JPG Kyle draws back his hand.jpg|Um, no. Farting on Kyle.jpg|FART! Fanboy 'Magic!'.jpg|"Magic." F&C laughing, Kyle grumbling - s1e1a.JPG Kyle has had enough - s1e1a.JPG|Enough! I've had with you ninnies. Kyle reaches for his wand for the first time.JPG|It's time for me to show you... Kyle shows his wand for the first time.jpg|What a REAL wizard can do. Imagining Fanboy as the griffin victim.JPG|Fanboy imagined as a victim for Kyle's griffin spell. Enter Wizboy @ lunch.JPG Fanboy sits with Kyle.JPG|I sit with you... Chum Chum sits with Kyle.JPG|...then I do. Could you please not bother me whilst I'm reading?.JPG|"Could you please not bother me whilst I'm reading?" Uh-oh! Reading at lunch?.JPG|"Uh-oh! Reading at lunch?" PeopleAreGoingToThinkYou'reUnfriendly.JPG|"People are gonna think you're unfriendly." Like I'd give an Elf.JPG|"Like I'd give an Elf." Bookmistaken.jpg|"Wow. That's a nice coloring book." Kyle takes CC's crayon away.JPG|It is not a coloring book! Kyle burns the crayon.JPG|It is... Kyle after burning the crayon.JPG|A Necronomicon. Kyle presenting Necronomicon.JPG|The ancient book of spells and charms. something real wizards have.JPG|Something real wizards have. we have one of those.JPG|"Yes, we have one of those. Chum Chum?" Kyle after F&C dashed off - s1e1a.JPG F&C presenting a phonebook.JPG|Here it is! Fanboy 'Yes.' - s1e1a.JPG|"Yes." Fanboy 'yellowed'.JPG|"Yellowed..." Fanboy 'with the passage'.JPG|"...with the passage..." Fanboy 'of a'.JPG|"...of a..." Fanboy 'thousand years'.JPG|"...thousand years." A-A-A Best Carpet Cleaning - 1.JPG|A-A-A... A-A-A Best Carpet Cleaning - 2.JPG|Best Carpet Cleaning! Mention this ad for 10% off - 1.JPG|Mention this ad for... Mention this ad for 10% off - 2.JPG|10% off. Pet stains our specialty - 1.JPG|Pet stains... Pet stains our specialty - 2.JPG|...our specialty. Fanboy with his head down - s1e1a.JPG And so...it is written.JPG|And so...it is written. Fanboy closes the phonebook.JPG you must have misheard me.JPG|"Well, you must have misheard me." Fanboy picking Necronomicon up.JPG What I meant to say.JPG|What I meant to say was... Fanboy chanting the griffin incantation - 1.JPG|Hooplar Fanboy chanting the griffin incantation - 2.JPG|Spoof Blork Fanboy chanting the griffin incantation - 3.JPG|Weep Fanboy chanting the griffin incantation - 4.JPG|Caloosh! Kyle takes back Necronomicon.JPG|"STOP!!!" Kyle starting to freak out - s1e1a.JPG|"What are you trying to do," Kyle trying to hide - s1e1a.JPG|"Summon a great, ferocious griffin upon us?!?" Kyle 'beating wings' - s1e1a.JPG|"Did you hear the sound of beating wings?!?" Kyle trying to hide again - s1e1a.JPG We were lucky.JPG|"We were lucky." If you were a stronger reader.JPG Kyle with his arms out.JPG|Fanboy doesn't take this too seriously Kyle 'clutches'.JPG Kyle 'of its cold'.JPG Never do that again!.JPG Fanboy 'fine!' - s1e1a.JPG|"Fine!" We'll just eat our wizard lunch.JPG|"We'll just eat our wizard lunch." Fanboy ' Oh, Chum Chum' - s1e1a.JPG|"Oh, Chum Chum," would you mind levitating the ketchup to me.JPG|"Would you mind levitating the ketchup to me?" Your wish is my command.jpg|"Your wish is my command, oh, master." CC levitates the ketchup - 1.JPG|Watch this! CC levitates the ketchup - 2.JPG CC levitates the ketchup - 3.JPG Three main boys after ketchup levitation.JPG|Pretty cool, huh? That is not levitation.JPG|"That is not levitation." I will show you levitation.JPG|"I will show you, levitation." Kyle starts levitating.JPG|"Om..." F&C amazed by Kyle's levitation.JPG|Fanboy is becoming less skeptic now. F&C watch Kyle get mauled.JPG|PUNCH! F&C watch Kyle slide by in the foreground.JPG F&C watch Kyle crash.JPG|That's gotta hurt. Fanboy whispers to Chum Chum - s1e1a.JPG|"Chum Chum," levitate me Kyle's pudding.JPG|"Levitate me Kyle's pudding." CC reaches for the pudding.JPG|Okay, I'll try. Messy Kyle marches to F&C.JPG|There you are. Messy Kyle approaches F&C.JPG Kyle that is it - s1e1.JPG|"That is it!" We are going to end this - 1.JPG|"We are going to..." We are going to end this - 2.JPG|"...end this," once and for all - 1.JPG|"Once, and for..." once and for all - 2.JPG|"ALL!" Pizza slice falling off Kyle's head.JPG No, no, no, no, no.JPG|Kyle challenges Fanboy, but it's the other way around, now. You cannot challenge me - 1.JPG|"You cannot challenge me..." You cannot challenge me - 2.JPG|"To a wizard-off," Cause I challenge you.JPG|Cause I'' challenge ''you to a wizard-off. Just show up by the flagpole.JPG|"Just show up by the flagpole..." bring your best trick.JPG|"And bring your best trick," I can assure you.JPG|"Cause I assure you," I'll be bringing mine.JPG|"I'll be bringing mine." Overview of the wizard-off.jpg CC lint-rolling FB's cape.jpg|"Ooh-ooh-ooh! I'm so excited. They say you never forget your first wizard-off." I'll let you in on a little secret.jpg|I'll let you in on a little secret, Chum Chum. FB 'Because he's new'.jpg|Because he's new, FB 'I'm going to...'.jpg|I'm going to... FB 'Let him win.'.jpg|Let him win. Let's get wiz-zay!.jpg|Yeah! let's get wiz-zay! Wizard off fighting stance.JPG|The three boys posing Fanboy-fighting stance.JPG|Fanboy's first wizard-off pose... Fanboy-fighting stance-2.JPG|...second... Fanboy-fighting stance-3.JPG|...third... Fanboy-fighting stance-4.JPG|...and the last one! Main 3 posing.jpg Do your blasted trick.jpg|"Do your blasted trick." Fanboy 'Very well.'.jpg|"Very well." observe!.JPG|"Observe!" F&C pose - 1.JPG|Fanboy and Chum Chum do more poses. F&C pose - 2.JPG F&C pose - 3.JPG F&C pose - 4.JPG F&C pose - 5.JPG oh, no my friend.JPG|Oh, no, my friend. not add a finger.JPG|Not add a finger... Fanboy starts another trick.JPG performing the remove-a-finger trick.JPG Fanboy removes his finger.JPG|''Remove'' a finger! Chum Chum sees Fanboy's cut-off finger.jpg|"Your...finger! Hey!" CC about to faint.jpg CC faints.jpg|{faint} Oh, you can't be serious.jpg|"Oh, you can't be serious." Screaming at fainted Chum Chum.jpg|AH! We should've rehearsed this.jpg|"Chum Chum! Ah! I knew we should have rehearsed this." First Fear Not.jpg|"Fear not, I'll revive him!" Fanboy holding an IMBB.jpg|"A good wizard always carries an Ice Monster Bun Bun for just such an emergency." Ice Monster Bun Bun.jpg Fanboy trying to revive Chum Chum.jpg Come back to me, buddy.jpg|Fanboy tries to revive Chum Chum. Happy that Chum Chum is revived.jpg CC gets stuck to FB's hand.jpg|What's this? Fanboy trying to shake Chum Chum off.jpg|Come on, now. Get off. F&C don't notice Kyle's energy sphere.jpg|Funny how Fanboy doesn't notice Kyle's energy sphere and Kyle crying out it's goodbye forever behind him. Goodbye forever, Fanboy!.jpg|Not now, Kyle! I'm trying to get Chum Chum off!!! Aiming at F&C stalled.JPG still on Fanboy's head.JPG detached from Fanboy's head.JPG|Fanboy manages to get Chum Chum off... Kyle's gone.JPG|...but he never noticed Kyle the entire time. I guess he left.JPG|"I guess he left." i shouldn't have been so awesome.JPG|"I shouldn't have been so awesome." i know how we'll make up.JPG|"But we can make it up to him." we'll play wizard all day tomorrow.JPG|"We'll play wizard with him all day tomorrow." Walkinghome.jpg|"He'll like that!" 'Pick a Nose' Fanboyflattenshismask.jpg Something'smissing.jpg Fanboytakesnose.jpg Eww.jpg Fanboy watches the nose pong game.jpg|If you need me, I'll be watching the game, a lot. Seriously. Fanboyhasacold.jpg Intently watching CC approach Hank.JPG Fanboy eyes - PAN.jpg|These tired eyes of a superfan indicate he's the next victim of stinky madness! class picture close up.JPG 'The Janitor Strikes Back' Fanboy wakes up.JPG Fanboy stops the excitement.JPG|Huh? Fanboy doesn't see Yum Yum.JPG Close-up of Fanboy's eyes - TJSB.JPG|The third in a row, and I'm used to it! Where's Yum Yum.JPG I made a Scrivener Elf.JPG Brain Bubbles.JPG Triple Bubble.JPG Lazy Chew.JPG 'Dollar Day' Fanboy walking.JPG FB pulls dollar out CC's ear.JPG STEALERS!!!.JPG WE'VE GOT TO FIND A WAY TO GET A DOLLAR!!!.jpg Staring at Dollarnator in surprise.jpg 'Trading Day' thinking about mechatech.JPG anything!!!.JPG dizzy with possibilities.JPG your mayonaise, master.JPG Picture of F&C s1e3a.JPG Fanboy mocks Mechatech.JPG 'The Hard Sell' F&C angry at Oz.JPG F&C raged at Oz.JPG I can't sell it to just anyone.JPG Fanboy eating cheese puffs.JPG Now, Chum Chum!.jpg Exercizing with Crabulous.JPG 'Digital Pet Cemetery' Fanboy twitching and clenching.jpg Fanboy clinging to his pillow.jpg THAT IS IT!.JPG Fanboy - YOU WANT A CUPCAKE.JPG 'Fanboy Stinks' Chum Chum doesn't like the stench.JPG Fanboy meets Stinks.JPG Fanboy's SNF parody.PNG 'I, Fanbot' Fanboy confident.JPG Fanboy's weird face.JPG Fanboy notices angry class.JPG|Fanboy's busted Flurping the mysenhoffle.JPG Fanboy stares at the flower model.JPG|1...2...and... Fanboy plays with the flower model.JPG|Boing! Flurp.JPG|Flurp! We're going to pass that test.JPG 'Berry Sick' Fanboyishot.jpg Straw goes into jar.JPG Fanboytakesasip.jpg Fanboy's cold brain.JPG Fanboy drinking hard.JPG Fanboy-couch burp.JPG 'Chimp Chomp Chumps' F&C in line for movie.JPG I'll do anything for you.JPG Class laughs at Boog.JPG 'Precious Pig' Fanboy shows Precious his new pig crib.JPG Fanboy - Kung Fu.JPG Kyle blows a raspberry.JPG Responding to Kyle's raspberry.JPG Evil Fanboy 1.JPG Evil Fanboy 2.JPG Evil Fanboy 3.JPG Innocent Fanboy 1.JPG Evil Fanboy 4.JPG Innocent Fanboy 2.JPG Innocent Fanboy 3.JPG Evil Fanboy 5.JPG Evil Fanboy climbing.JPG 'Fangboy' Fanboy walking down the stairs 1.JPG Fanboy walking down the stairs 2.JPG Fanboy tripping off the stairs.JPG my legs were still asleep.JPG Fanboy 'A coffin?'.JPG Fanboy 'Well, that's strange.'.jpg Fanboy SCREAMS.JPG Mosquito bite on Fanboy's neck.JPG We slept with the window open.JPG I have a bump on my neck.JPG Swollen and ichy.JPG Fanboy sleeping on the monkey bars.JPG I flew over here.JPG My ears haven't popped yet.JPG Fanboy with his head over the sun.JPG Fanboy 'Immmortal'.JPG Ooh, I like the sound of that.JPG I just wish I knew what it meant.JPG Fanboy reading the neck specialist sign.JPG Till the end of time.JPG|Close-up of Fanboy Vampire bite on Fanboy's neck.JPG That second bite gave me a headache.JPG 'Monster in the Mist' pick which organ to eat first.JPG B39.png F&C ready to get the monster.jpg F&C taste their weapons.jpg 'Brain Drain' Fanboy singing teapot song - 1.JPG Fanboy singing teapot song - 2.JPG Fanboy singing teapot song - 3.JPG Fanboy singing teapot song - 4.JPG Fanboy singing teapot song - 5.JPG Photo of Fanboy, Chum Chum and Yo s1e8a.JPG Making strange sandwich + CC and Yo fighting over brain.JPG 'Fanboyfriend' Lupe in love with Fanboy.PNG You gave me your heart!.jpg Fanboy tries on Lupe's sweater.JPG She held my hand for like, five hours.JPG it's the Toxic Teapot.JPG he said it twice.JPG 'Chicken Pox' Unexpectedenterance.jpg Getout.jpg Taking care.jpg we're using them to fasten the sheep guts.JPG Why don't we watch a movie?.jpg 'Moppy Dearest' Fanboy can't wait.jpg I can't believe it's finally here!.jpg Moppy unveiled.jpg The old cell phone excuse.jpg Fanboy finds moppy.JPG Fanboy smiles at moppy.JPG This ballad can express my feelings.JPG 'Norse-ing Around' Leading the viking pack.PNG Fanboy as a viking.JPG 'The Janitor's Apprentice' Fanboy holding a meatball.JPG Forced to clean the bathroom.PNG 'Excuse Me' Springbreak.jpg I'm writing us a note.JPG Maybehewon'tnotice.jpg We'vegotallthenoteweneedrighthere.jpg 'Night Morning' I'll re-tuck you-.jpg Fanboy sings himself to sleep.jpg It's time.jpg Let me hear ya.jpg 'Marsha, Marsha, Marsha' Chum Chum, check me out.JPG sneezing on Marsha's test.JPG Best of luck, Marsha.JPG Your throat.JPG Fanboy sees Marsha.JPG 'Secret Shopper' F&C discover the Frosty Mart is empty.jpg Fanboy defiant.jpg ready to face the secret shopper.JPG F&C meet Secret Shopper.JPG 'Prank Master' Celebratinghead.jpg Yopranksboth.jpg Imagem189.PNG 'Little Glop of Horrors' I'mgoingtohurl.jpg Coveredwithglop.jpg 'Total Recall' Eating cereal with Agent 08.PNG good night, agent 8.JPG Agent 8 is dangerous?.JPG Pry from cold red face.JPG 'Refill Madness' Imagem231.PNG Imagem289.PNG Thanks for picking up our other friends.JPG Passing cup 1.JPG 'The Frosty Bus' There's pink.JPG and there's blue.JPG p-p-p-p-pink.JPG b-b-b-b-blue.JPG Fanboy 'Pink...' s1e15a.JPG Fanboy 'Oh! Blue...' s1e15a.JPG U33.PNG 'The Tell-Tale Toy' Staring at the ultra ninja.JPG I can't touch it.jpg trying to resist the ultra-ninja.JPG 'Cold War' We should reach the bottom of that box.JPG Fever blindness.JPG Fanboy sneezes in Chum Chum's face.JPG Angry over Kyle.JPG For ninjas.JPG Ninja demonstration.JPG you're cheaters!.JPG|Fanboy doesn't care how much Kyle rambles when he's sick. Charlitans!.JPG|Still doesn't care. i call shenanigans!.JPG|Still doesn't care, but he's shouting the "Shenanigans!" trigger word. Send in the cloans!.JPG let me --.JPG|Doesn't care how much Kyle wants out. out of here!.JPG|Still doesn't care. Kyle calls outsies!.JPG|He'll let Kyle out. the outsies alarm.JPG|That's the alarm! 'Fanboy in the Plastic Bubble' Bouncing in the round bubble.JPG I wonder....JPG Fanboy's wondering face.JPG CC sniffs the bubble.JPG EWW! GROSS!.JPG Fanboy sees through the bubble.PNG 'Sigmund the Sorcerer' Fanboyshowsposter.jpg|"Oh, man! I can't believe we're actually gonna meet..." Fanboy rolls the poster up.jpg Fanboy 'Sigmund...'.jpg|"Sigmund..." Fanboy 'The Sorcerer!'.jpg|"THE SORCERER!" I hope Sigmund does lots of sorcery.jpg|"I hope he does lots of sorcerer-y..." Gang outside Tricks & Giggles - STS.jpg|Everybody lined up Kyle walks up to join everyone.jpg ThisIsAVeryLongQueueForTheNoveltyShop.jpg|"This is a very long queue for the novelty shop." You're getting some information other than my blog.JPG|"Uh, apparently, you're getting your news from somewhere other than my blog." Fanboyandozareexcited.jpg|"Sigmund, the Sorcerer." Kyle is frantic.jpg|"Sigmund?!" Kylerunsoff.jpg|Kyle runs away It'shim.jpg|It's him! It's him! Light flashing behind the crowd s1e17a.jpg|A light? Then that means... Sigmundappears.jpg|It's him, it's him, IT'S HIM!!! Crowd amazed by Sigmund's enterance.jpg|WHOA! Cloud Sigmund 'you're too kind'.jpg|"Zank you, zank you. You're too kind." Crowd gathering in front of Sigmund s1e17a.jpg|Line up! Kyle does not want to see Sigmund.jpg|"Ooh, Sigmund the Sorcerer." Kyle mocks Sigmund.jpg|"He's even more full of himself than when we were at Milkweed Academy together." You know Sigmund?.jpg|"You know Sigmund?!" Nancy and Oz are knocked out of the crowd.jpg|"Move, sister!"/"He means..." Sigmund's crowd is gone.jpg Kyle 'make others feel bad' s1e17a.jpg|"...only to make others feel bad about themselves." Kyle 'i hope to' s1e17a.jpg|"And I hope to..." Kyle 'never' s1e17a.jpg|"Never..." Kyle 'lay eyes upon him' s1e17a.jpg|"Lay eyes upon him..." Kyle 'again' s1e17a.jpg|"Again!" Chum Chum forcing Kyle's eyes open s1e17a.jpg Lookwhoitis.jpg|"Hello, oh, look who it is. {giggle}" Kyle knocks F&C off.jpg Kyle 'you know perfectly well' s1e17a.jpg|"You know perfectly well it's..." Kyle correcting Sigmund.JPG|"...Kyle the Conjurer!" F&C clear throats.JPG|Ahem? Kyle, introduce us!.JPG|"Kyle, introduce uuuuus!" responding to Fanboy's request.JPG|"Ugh." So this is.JPG|"This is..." Fanboy introduces himself to Sigmund.jpg|"I'm Fanboy!" Sigmund meets F&C.JPG|"This is Chum Chum." F&C love Sigmund's work.JPG|"Love your work." we watch your show every week.JPG|"We watch your TV show every week!" remember the halloween special.JPG|"That Halloween special..." remembering the trick from the halloween special.JPG|"You carved a pumpkin..." Youcarvepumpkinswithyourmind.jpg|"With your mind..." we still talk about it.JPG|"Oh, we still talk about it!" Sigmund, Fanboy and Kyle.jpg Chum Chum closing his eyes s1e17a.jpg I'llneveropenmyeyesagain.jpg|"I'll never open my eyes again." Chum Chum walks off s1e17a.jpg|Off I go... Fanboy signing stop s1e17a.jpg|No. No! NO! Watching Chum Chum bang into something off camera.jpg|Ouch. Tire bouncing s1e17a.jpg Main 3 stuck on the flagpole (flashback).jpg|"Because we were already up there hanging from our underwear." i think that's when we became best friends.JPG|"I think that's the day we became..." Fanboy swinging Kyle out s1e17a.jpg|"...best friends." Fanboy 'well, three days' s1e17a.jpg|"Well, three days." Sigmund "I'd love to catch up".png|"Say, Kyle, I'd love to catch up." Sigmund 'shall we say'.jpg|"Shall we say..." Sigmund decides to have dinner.jpg|"...dinner, at..." Sigmund 'your place'.jpg|"...your place?" Kyle's horrified s1e17a.jpg|Ah! Kyle's pushes F&C out of frame s1e17a.jpg Six o' clock it is!.jpg|"6:00 it is!" File:Sigmund "Dazzle you later!" s1e17a.jpg|"Dazzle you later!" Sigmund disappears s1e17a.jpg F&C see Sigmund's sparkles.jpg|Sparkles?! F&C play with Sigmund's sparkles.jpg|Let's play with them! F&C carrying the banner.jpg|Kyle, we're ready to hang up the banner. Will Sigmund come through the door.jpg|"Will your famous friend be coming through the door?" Fanboy 'does he perfer' s1e17a.jpg|"OR, does he prefer to..." Fanboy pretending to materialize.jpg|"...materialize..." Fanboy 'center of the room' s1e17a.jpg|"...in the center of the room?!" You'll have other birthdays, Kyle.jpg|It's okay, Kyle. You'll have other birthdays, too! I had a birthday yesterday.jpg|I already did have a birthday! YESTERDAY! Kyle 'now he'll come here' s1e17a.jpg|And now, he'll come here and see that I'm NOBODY and I have NOTHING! Fanboy 'you have us' s1e17a.jpg|"Don't be silly, you have us." Wondering how F&C got in.jpg|How did you get in here, by the way? Main 3 startled s1e17a.jpg|HONK, HONK, HONK! That's him!.JPG|"That's him!" He's going to show me up again!.jpg|"He's going to show me up again!" I just can't survive that!.jpg|"I just can't survive that!" We can help you.jpg|Don't worry, we can help you. Yesmasterkyle.jpg|"Yes, Master Kyle!" F&C running down the steps.jpg|"Right away!" F&C running past s1e17a.jpg|"I'm driving!" I hope they know how to drive schtick.jpg|"Vell, I hope they know how to drive schtick." Chum Chum pulling the griffin's tail.jpg|{yank} Sigmund's griffin roars at F&C.jpg|ROAR! Sigmund's griffin about to take off.jpg|3...2...1... Sigmund's griffin taking off.jpg|Takeoff! Kyle sees F&C out the window s1e17a.jpg|Hi, Kyle! See us? Kyle closes the blinds s1e17a.jpg Weparkedthegriffin.jpg|"Griffen's parked, Master Kyle!" Fanboy whispers to Kyle.jpg|"He wants blackened phesant?" We've parked the griffin next to a flock of pigeons.jpg|"What luck. We've parked the griffin next to a flock of pigeons." Kyle's dining room - STS.jpg Fanboy putting the dinner in front of Sigmund.jpg|Bon appetit! CC 'poor Kyle.' s1e17a.jpg|"Poor Kyle." We got to enchant things up around here.jpg|"We got to enchant things up around here." Fanboy has an idea s1e17a.jpg|"Oh, I think I got an idea." Fanboy with a marionette s1e17a.jpg Fanboy winking from the chandelier.jpg fanboy operating the marionette.JPG|Fanboy anamating the pheasant look at that enchanted bird.JPG|"Oh my, look at that marvelous enchanted bird." And don't forget his servents!.jpg|"And don't forget his servant -- ahem -- and don't forget his servants." I'd be lost without these two.jpg|"I'd be lost without these two." Kyle 'what' s1e17a.jpg|You want us to be sold to you? Let's cut right to the schnitzel.jpg|"Let's cut right to the schnitzel." Main 3 surprised at Sigmund's offer.jpg Kyle about to reject the offer s1e17a.jpg Kyle 'well, well.' s1e17a.jpg|"Well, well." Kyle with hand on heart s1e17a.jpg|"So, Kyle the Constipater finally..." Kyle has something the great Sigmund wants.jpg|"...has something the great Sigmund wants." Well, tough toads!.jpg|"Well, tough toads!" They're not for sale!.jpg|"They're not for sale!" Kyle hears the readmission offer - part 1.jpg|Is that an offer?!? Kyle hears the readmission offer - part 2.jpg|"Really?!" Kyle looks at the application sheet.jpg|Unbeknownst to Kyle, this is a trick... Kyle takes Sigmund's readmission scroll.PNG|...but he takes the application anyway. Kyle holds the application sheet.jpg Sold!.jpg|"SOLD!" I'll just go pack, shall I?.jpg|"I'll just go pack, shall I?" F&C left alone with Sigmund.jpg|{dashes off} Fanboy 'then that means' s1e17a.jpg|"Then that means?" Astounded F&C.jpg Super excited F&C.jpg|WE'RE GONNA BE ASSISTANTS TO SIGMUND! OMG!!! Chum Chum 'i'm gonna do' s1e17a.jpg|"I'm gonna do..." Chum Chum's gonna do sorcery.jpg|"...sorcerery-ry-ry-ry." F&C want to begin dazzle training.jpg|We'll do anything! Sigmund about to transition the scene.jpg Beginning training - STS.jpg We're already helping Sigmund with a trick!.jpg|We're already helping Sigmund with a trick! Dynamitetrick.jpg|The Exploding Asistants! HowMuchDynamite.jpg|"Uh, How much dynamite shall we strap to ourselves?" You can't blow them up!.jpg|"Stop! You can't blow them up!" Kyle 'so...' s1e17a.jpg|"So..." Kyle 'see you at' s1e17a.jpg|"See you at -- Milkweed?" Bears before disappearing s1e17a.jpg Bears disappearing s1e17a.jpg|Sigmund takes his bears with him. Bears after disappearing s1e17a.jpg F&C coming down s1e17a.jpg Fanboy 'you still have' s1e17a.jpg|"Aw, don't feel bad, Kyle. You still have your friends." I suppose I am a winner after all.jpg|"Yes, I suppose I am a winner after all." CC 'group hug!' s1e17a.jpg|"Group hug!" Kyle about to hug F&C s1e17a.jpg Grouphug.jpg|Kyle appears to hug only Fanboy. His hand also touches his chin. Hug interuppted s1e17a.jpg|Fanboy doesn't seem to recognize Kyle's noticing face about the dynamite. 'Fanboy A'Hoy!' Captain fanbeard.PNG Set sail!.PNG Such beautiful treasure.JPG Fanboy talking in Spanish s1e17b.png|Fanboy can speak Spanish. Okay, four ways.JPG Close enough.jpg Treasure ho.JPG 'Fan vs. Wild' Main 3 ready for camping trip.jpg Calling burittos.jpg Glad you could stay.PNG Stocking the case with belongings.jpg 'The Incredible Shrinking Fanboy' You're only 2 inches tall.PNG 'Separation Anxiety' F&C sing together.jpg Far away from Chum Chum.JPG Fanboy writes a letter to Chum Chum.JPG sealing Chum Chum's letter.jpg listening as the school is lifted.JPG 'Strings Attached' Fanboy's Self Portrait.png Hank going to check Fanboy.jpg Hank checking Fanboy.jpg Fanboy's annoying blackboard picture.jpg Not a human anymore.JPG Marionette Fanboy walking.jpg Chum Chum helping Maironette Fanboy through the halls.jpg Weird tall thing with wheels.jpg 'The Book Report of the Dead' Necronomicon speaks to Fanboy.JPG Collage.jpg|Fanboy is not impressed with this art 'Stan Arctica' Fanboy 'there is no way' s1e20b.jpg|"There is no way -- Global Warmer defeated Man-Arctica. No! Way!" Sickly Fanboy- SA.JPG 'Man-Arctica the Ride' Gang amazed - MA the ride.jpg Man-Arctica's talking!.jpg reacting to the ride's message.jpg agreeing to the ride's message.jpg so bright with awesomeness.jpg F&C on ISE.png FB scared on ride.JPG F&C in ice mountain.JPG Screaming down the Ice Mountain - 1.JPG Screaming down the Ice Mountain - 2.JPG Screaming down the Ice Mountain - 3.JPG Screaming down the Ice Mountain - 4.JPG Screaming down the Ice Mountain - 5.JPG FB disturbing ride photo 1.JPG FB disturbing ride photo 2.JPG FB disturbing ride photo 3.JPG FB disturbing ride photo 4.JPG 'Fan-bidextrous' Fanboy reading Ambidexter comic - close up.JPG|"Ooh! Ambidexter, the two-fisted superhero, in..." Fanboy reading Ambidexter comic - close up 2.JPG|"Two-armed and Dangerous." Boys reading Ambidexter comic.JPG|"His left arm can beat up a criminal while his right arm draws him a get-well card!" I wish I has two arms like that guy.JPG|"I wish I had two arms like that guy..." think of all the amazing things I could do.JPG|"Think of all the amazing things I could do." you already have two arms, Fanboy.JPG|"You already have two arms." Tcha, I wish!.JPG|"I wish!" your other arm is right there.JPG|"Right there, buddy." Fanboy mistakes hand for snake.jpg|AAAHHHH! SNAKE! SNAKE! it's okay, Fanboy!.JPG meet your left arm.JPG|Chum Chum introduces Fanboy to his other arm. Fanboy's left hand.JPG Fanboy staring at his left arm.JPG Fanboy recognizes his left arm.JPG|"Oh!" nice to meet you, left arm.JPG|"Nice to meet you, left arm!" i like my left arm.JPG|Fanboy tells Chum Chum he likes his left arm... I've been trying to get you two together for a while.JPG|...and Chum Chum tells him he was planning to get them together for a while. Fanboy-I have two arms!.JPG|"Woah. I have two arms." Fanboy-I have two arms!!.JPG|"I have two arms!" this is gonna open up a whole new world of....JPG|"Oh, this is gonna open up a whole new world of..." possibility!.JPG|"Possibility!" I'm gonna pour a beverage with my left hand.JPG|Fanboy is ready to pour a Frosty Freezy Freeze with his left hand. this is big time.JPG|"This is big time." let's see if you can be on Team Fanboy.JPG|"Okay, lefty, let's see if you got what it takes to be a part of Team Fanboy." yeah!.JPG|"Yeah!" Fanboy makes the freeze with both hands.JPG happy that his arm is doing it.JPG|Good job. Lenny reads a book at the counter.jpg Am I blowing your mind, Lenny.JPG|What do you think, Lenny? Am I blowing your mind? you're blowing my day.JPG|You're blowing my day. Lenny presses the register.JPG Fanboy's arm acts weird.JPG|WOAH! What's going on with Fanboy's arm? Fanboy's arm acts weird - close up.JPG the register spooked it.JPG|The register spooked it! Fanboy's arm throws his freeze away.JPG Knocking Lenny's hat off his head.JPG it's not me, it's my arm!.JPG|"It's not me, it's my arrrrrrrrm!" Fanboy's arm is a bucking bronco - close up.JPG|Wee! Now that is fun. Fanboy's arm is a bucking bronco.JPG Fanboy flies out the door uncontrollably.JPG|Look out, double-handed Fanboy coming through! watching Fanboy fly out the door.JPG|"Chum Chum! Don't forget to pick up toilet paper!" I'm two-handed!.JPG|"I'm two-handed!" eat twice the cereal.JPG|"I can eat twice the cereal..." in half the time.JPG|"In half the time!" double-handed cereal.JPG brushing teeth with both hands.JPG|"Muh muh muh muh!" etc. Shampoo and condition.JPG|"I can shampoo and condition!" number one and number two.JPG|"I can go number one and number two in one convenient visit!" admiring both hands.JPG|With these two hands Right hand on screen.JPG|I Left hand on screen.JPG|am awesome with two hands.JPG|AWEEESOOOME! hand pose 1.JPG|Fanboy likes this. hand pose 2.JPG hand pose 3.JPG hand pose 4.JPG|Remember this somewhere? hand pose 5.JPG hand tricks in school.JPG|In class... Class watches Fanboy become ambidextrous.JPG handing out the pop quiz.JPG|"Pop quiz, hot shots! You got ten minutes!" Fanboy-Uh, Mr. Mufflin....JPG|"Uh, Mr. Mufflin..." I have a question, and a follow-up question.JPG|"I have a question. Uh, and a follow-up question." responding to Fanboy's question.JPG|"Yes?" should we put our names on top.JPG|"Yes, should we put our names on top?" do we get points for our name on top.JPG|"And do we get points for putting our name on top?" nine minutes!.JPG|"Nine minutes!" watching Chum Chum work on his test.JPG that'll take forever the way you're doing it.JPG|"Chum Chum, that'll take forever the way you're doing it." allow me.JPG|"Allow me." Fanboy writes Chum Chum's name.JPG Your left hand is a copy cat.JPG|"Your left hand is a copy cat." I'm just a guy with two arms.JPG|No, no. Chum Chum, I'm just a guy with two arms. and a leg.JPG|And a leg. ready to write the quiz.JPG Fanboy works on his pop quiz.JPG|Cross the "I"...dot the "T"s...and... done with the quiz.JPG|Done! relaxing after the quiz was finished.JPG Fanboy realizes he finished early.JPG|Wait a minute... I finished before everyone else!.JPG|Fanboy finished before anyone else! i never did that before.JPG Chum Chum, I finished before --.JPG|"Chum Chum, I finished before --" CC-shh!.JPG|"Shh!" I'm trying to think!.JPG|"I'm trying to think!" I'm just here with my thoughts.JPG|"Oh, right. sorry. I guess I'm just here with my thoughts." FB trilling lips.JPG performing a weird desk dance.JPG|♪ Bah-bah-bah-bah bah-bah-bah buh-buh buh-buh-buh-buh buh-buh-buh-buh-oh-ah. ♪ Fanboy almost interuppts Chum Chum.JPG|"Hey, Chum--oh, okay." FB sits quietly at desk.JPG FB flapping his lips.JPG CC-shh!!.JPG|"SHHHHH!" Okay, okay!.JPG|"Okay, okay!" one-armers!.JPG|"One-armers." Fanboy has almost nothing to do.JPG|Ugh! Fanboy is silent for a moment.JPG Psst, Chum Chum.JPG|Psst, Chum Chum. Trying to get CC to respond.JPG|Chum Chum. Chum Chum. Chum Chum. Still trying to get CC to respond.JPG|Chum Chum, Chum Chum, Chum Chum. Fanboy can't get enough with trying to get Chum Chum to respond.JPG|Chum Chum, Chum Chum, Chum Chum, Chum Chum! This better be important!.JPG|"This better be important!" Oh, oh, yeah, it is!.JPG|"Oh, oh, yeah, it is!" CC-WHAT.JPG|"What?" pull my finger, Chum Chum.JPG|"Pull my finger." i'm trying to finish my test!.JPG|"Fanboy, I'm trying to finish my test!" mocking CC's pop quiz.JPG|Fanboy mocks Chum Chum in test mode. Fanboy has a hand idea.JPG ready to play with his hands.JPG|Hmm... Hey, Righty, wanna play a game.JPG|"Hey, Righty, wanna play a game?" Duh, okay.JPG|"Duh, okay." Righty bumps Lefty.JPG Lefty bonks Fanboy's head.JPG Woah, a wise guy, eh.jpg|"Woah, a wise guy, eh?" Righty approaches Fanboy's face.JPG Lefty stops Righty.JPG Lefty rises up.JPG Righty stops Lefty.JPG Lefty wiggling at Fanboy's mouth.JPG Righty wiggling at Fanboy's mouth with Lefty sneeking.JPG Lefty gives Fanboy a smack.JPG|SMACK! Class laughs at Fanboy.JPG|HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! How funny. the work of three stooges.JPG|"He's doing the work of three eh-stooges." Hey, did you see that, Chum Chum?.JPG|"Hey, did you see that, Chum Chum?" Hey, now that I've got two arms....JPG|"Hey, now that I've got two arms..." I'm twice as funny!.JPG|"I'm twice as funny!" FB licks left finger.JPG|Class... FB licks right finger.JPG|Clown. cleaning Fankylechum's ears.JPG The double wet willy.JPG|"The double wet willy. I thought that was purely theoretical." Fanboy takes a picture of the kids.JPG|"Say 'Fanboy'!" Then you carry the four and divide by zero.JPG|"...Then you carry the four and divide by zero." Hank constantly gets hit with a frying pan.JPG|"Oh, Mr. Mufflin! Over here. No, over here. Over there. I meant over here. Over here. Telegram for Mr. Mufflin. Over here." Hank likes the frying pan joke.JPG|A frying pan! I didn't seen that one coming. Principal's office. Detention. Don't--don't come back. slapping the kids' hands.JPG Fanboy's out.JPG|"All right, I'm out. You guys have been great. Check you later. stay in school." Fanboy walks onstage.JPG Fanboy is in the spotlight.JPG|Ready to perform, Fanboy? Fart symphony - 1.JPG|This music is familiar. Fart symphony - 2.JPG Fart symphony - 3.JPG Fart symphony - 4.JPG|It's even funner when farting music! Fart symphony - 5.JPG Fart symphony - 6.JPG Fart symphony - 7.JPG Fart symphony - 8.jpg Fart symphony - 9.JPG Fart symphony - 10.JPG|Keep it up! Fart symphony - 11.JPG Fart symphony - 12.JPG Fart symphony - 13.JPG Fart symphony - 14.JPG|Almost done... Fart symphony - 15.JPG Fart symphony - final.JPG|That's the end! big finish to fart symphony.JPG applauding Fanboy's fart symphony.JPG|That was great. Hank comes onstage.JPG|Hank interrupts everyone to make an announcement, if it's okay with Fanboy. Hank's awards committee announcement.JPG|"The awards committee has voted to honor me with my handprints in the school sidewalk of fame." I'll be there to give you a hand.JPG|"Yes, Mr. Mufflin, I'll be there, to give you a big hand." Or perhaps two.JPG|"Or perhaps two." Fanboy's evil laughter.JPG|"HAHAHAHAHA!" You're not thinking about pranking Mr. Mufflin's ceremony!.JPG|" You're not thinking about pranking Mr. Mufflin's ceremony!" What's the sound of one hand clapping.jpg|Do you ever know what the sound of one hand clapping is? Then I shall tell you.JPG IT'S NOTHING!.JPG|It's nothing! Silence! biggest noise in the world.JPG joy buzzers.JPG Fanboy tries to think of a prank.JPG|What should Fanboy do? Think, Fanboy, think!.JPG Fanboy got the prank.JPG|Got it! shocked by joy buzzers.JPG|Ack! I smell fried chicken.JPG|"Oh, I smell fried chicken." Fanboy works on the prank.JPG|Fanboy working hard. Working and hammering.JPG devising theories.JPG|"Yes, yes, yes!" disproving theories.JPG|"No, no, no, no, no!" inspiration from nature.JPG|Feed the gulls! put it into action.JPG Fanboy sleeping at work.JPG working and sleeping.JPG|Is there such thing as "slorking?" Fanboy in a bird plane.JPG|Fanboy puts his prank in action. Fanboy in a bird plane - close up.JPG itching powder, armed.JPG|Itching powder, armed. Fanboy sees some seagulls.JPG|Huh? attacked by seagulls.JPG|Whoa! itching powder spilled.JPG itching powder isn't good.JPG|"Oh, boy, not good." Fanboy itchy.JPG|Resist itching, Fanboy! Fanboy still itchy.JPG Fanboy can't resist the itching.JPG Fanboy gets rid of his flying gear.JPG Fanboy can finally itch himself.JPG|That's better. Too bad he couldn't resist. A seagull takes Fanboy's umbrella.JPG Fanboy about to fall.JPG|Uh...oh. Hank and Fanboy fall into the concrete.JPG|"Splash" you later! I'd do it all for you.JPG|"Yep, yep, thanks, guys. I'd do it all for you." Hank's special day is ruined.JPG|"My special day is ruined!" how many other teachers have a statue.JPG|"Hey, look on the bright side, Mr. Mufflin. How many other teachers have their very own statue?" hardly my own with you attatched.JPG|"Well, it's hardly my own with you attached!" Attract pigeons.JPG|"Hey! You think we'll attract pigeons?" "Yep." 'Saving Private Chum Chum' Mr. Mufflin can't see!.jpg CC 'You know what that means!' - SPCC.jpg Leave no remanders!.png Patriotic team - SPCC.JPG Holding Chum Chum happily - SPCC.jpg F&C reunion hug - SPCC.jpg Everything's gonna be alright.jpg Fanboy gives Chum Chum a kiss.jpg CC points to evil Hank off camera.jpg 'Jingle Fever' Were you recording on the last take.jpg WeHaveOurJingle.jpg That makes our hearts sing.jpg The classiest.jpg Imagem0000454.PNG B1.PNG 'Eyes on the Prize' FB holding GW toy.JPG Cereal lotus.JPG Ready to punch some boxes.JPG FB punches his first box.JPG FB ready to punch.JPG FB punching.JPG FB punches another box.JPG F,C & Oz with prizes.png 'Battle of the Stands' FB waits for lemonade.JPG Idea for the lemonade.jpg Blasting to the other lemonade stand.JPG 'Lord of the Rings' Fanboy performing scarf trick.png Fanboy performing ring trick.png Can you just tell me.png I'll tell you.png 'The Incredible Chulk' FB chulk first glance.JPG Chulk bounces through town.png Fanboy helmet.JPG 'Norse Code' do the bidding of his foe forever.JPG With victory sauce.JPG 'The Great Bicycle Mystery' Xl41.PNG 'A Bopwork Orange' A mental bop test.png 'Freeze Tag' How we play.png We choose who's it.jpg Everyone runs and hides.png Man-arctica's it!.png Get ready to play.png Let's hide at the movie theater!.png Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries